Est-ce qu'il a crié ?
by Meylhana
Summary: Il leur a bien demandé mais ils n'ont pas répondu. Ne voient-ils pas l'importance de cette réponse ? Ils ne savent pas. Personne n'a vu ses yeux briller et sa bouche sourire. Est-ce qu'il a crié ? "Le jour où je m'envolerai, je hurlerai son son nom puis je rirai à m'en faire péter les côtes."


**Titre :** Est-ce qu'il a crié ?

 **Auteur :** Meylhana

 **Genre :** Drama, drabble

 **Rating :** T, par rapport au warning ci-dessous.

 **Warning :** mention de tentative de suicide et d'automutilation

 **Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude : rien à moi sauf l'histoire ci-dessous

 **Blabla :** Bon. Un drabble relativement… bizarre. Un peu décousu et sûrement incompréhensible. Mais il ne faut pas s'attendre à autre chose de ma part lorsque je me mets à écrire vers minuit et demi, après ma quatrième tasse de thé et en écoutant du Mozart. Vraiment, je ne sais même pas si vous trouverez un sens.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Est-ce qu'il a crié ?**

 **.**

Il ne pense pas avoir crié, au début.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit, mais sa mémoire est floue et les ombres dansent encore devant ses yeux. Il ne se souvient plus des détails, ni de comment tout en est arrivé là. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas voir grand chose après tout.

Foutues ombres.

"Tout va s'arranger." C'est ce qu'ils disaient, eux. Avant que son état s'aggrave, avant qu'il ne leur montre les marques. Il en était fier, jolis traits rouges sur sa peau pâle. Il voulait les montrer à tout le monde : "Regardez, regardez les dessins ! Ils sont beaux, hein !".

Mais ils n'ont pas compris, aucun d'eux n'a saisi son message. Personne n'a vu ses yeux briller et sa bouche sourire. Ils étaient tous hypnotisés par les marques et certains se sont couverts la bouche, il en est sûr. Il les a vus de ses yeux. Il ne ment pas, hein. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de mentir, mais là il ne dit pas de mensonges. Juré.

Et ça lui a fait mal, un peu. Parce qu'ils ont tous remarqué les traits, mais pas le visage. Ils ont préféré regarder l'acte passé depuis quelques temps plutôt que l'émotion - _le sentiment_ \- vivant en lui, qu'il arrivait encore à exprimer.

Ils ont regardé, mais ils n'ont pas _vu_.

Et ça le pince et le tord, là, dans la poitrine. Mais ses yeux restent secs car, hé, il n'est plus un bébé. Ils le lui ont dit ça aussi. Alors il ne pleure pas, et ses mains ne tremblent pas lorsqu'il fait les marques quand la douleur est insupportable. Il a volé un couteau, les lignes ne sont plus aussi nettes qu'avant. Mais ils ont confisqué le rasoir alors il fallait bien qu'il trouve une solution. Et puis, le couteau est bien aussi. Il fait des traits irréguliers, c'est un peu plus difficile aussi mais ça ne le gène pas.

Il regrette un peu de les avoir montrés, il en était si fier ! Mais maintenant, ils ne lui disent plus ces mots, ces "tout va bien", "ça va aller". A présent, il sent les regards. Toujours sur lui - _surveillance, observation_ -, parfois avec un brin de pitié. Il n'aime pas ça, cette compassion détestable. Il n'a pas de pitié à recevoir, pourquoi serait-ce le cas ? Il va bien, même si eux disent le contraire.

Après tout, il est encore capable de tracer les lignes, elles ne sont plus aussi précises mais il y arrive encore. La faute au couteau et à ces silhouettes sombres devant ses yeux.

Foutues ombres.

Est-ce qu'il a crié ?

La question tourne dans sa tête depuis longtemps maintenant mais il n'a toujours pas trouvé la réponse. Il leur a bien demandé mais ils n'ont pas répondu. Ils ont demandé à la place pourquoi il voulait savoir. Ne voient-ils pas l'importance de cette réponse ? Ils ne savent pas. Mais c'est si essentiel pour lui. Et puis, ils devraient connaître la réponse à cette question, ils étaient là. Ils ont du entendre. Peut-être sont-ils sourds ? Peut-être qu'ils n'entendent pas bien comme lui ne voit pas bien ? Pourtant, ils répondent à ses autres interrogations.

Alors, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas _envie_.

Il aimerait pourtant tellement savoir la réponse. Parce que quand il cherche dans sa mémoire, il ne se souvient pas. Quand dans le miroir il voit ses cheveux roux coupés courts, ses marques et ses yeux brillants à travers les nuages de ténèbres, il n'arrive pas à se remémorer sa vie d'avant. Et forcément, ça s'est passé _avant_.

Foutues ombres.

Il sait, il _sent_ pourtant que c'est une question très importante. Ça, il le sait. C'est la seule chose dont il se rappelle.

"Le jour où je m'envolerai, je hurlerai son nom puis je rirai à m'en faire péter les côtes."

Et ça s'est passé, il s'est envolé. Il avait choisi un bâtiment en particulier, car du toit il aurait le temps de faire ce qu'il avait promis. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il l'a fait, son ancienne vie à disparue. Mais il l'a fait, ça il en est certain.

Alors il ne comprend pas pourquoi personne ne veut répondre à sa question, c'est si important. Peut-être que s'il recommençait, alors il saurait ? Peut-être s'en souviendrait-il après ? Parce qu'il doit savoir.

Est-ce qu'il a crié ?

 **.**

* * *

Bon. J'espère que ce texte vous aura tout de même plu.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, c'est gratuit et ça met du baume au cœur :)

A bientôt,

Meylhana


End file.
